


4 Years Ago

by ElementalGhosting



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Time Travel, Yandere High School - Freeform, i wrote this at 2 am, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting
Summary: Grian needs Ren to go back in time for an important mission.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	4 Years Ago

“Do you remember my high school friends from Japan, Ren? Sam and Taurtis?”

“Nah Grian, never met them. Didn’t even know ya back then, my dude!”

Ren sat on a stool outside of Grian’s giantrustic house, swinging his legs as he watched the builder work. 

“Well, those guys, Sam and Taurtis, they always thought that they were smart. They thought they had all the answers. But no, Ren, no they didn’t. And today, I’m going to prove them wrong, once and for all.” Grian placed a beacon on top of a box made of iron blocks. Ren opened his mouth to ask about it, but was cut off. 

“This is my time machine, Ren. It’s going to bring you back to the year 2016, 4 years ago.” The builder took an envelope from out of his pocket and threw it at Ren, who caught it right before it hit the dirt. 

“What’s in this?”

“Something that will prevent one of the worst moments of my life. Now when you travel back, find me and give me the envelope.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. Get into the machine.”

Ren was hesitant. After all, Grian was the one who built this, and the man didn’t have the best reputation with Redstone. 

“Why can’t you do it if it’s so simple, Grian?”

The builder looked at Ren tiredly, obviously wondering why he chose him for the mission. 

“Two Grians can’t exist in one timeline without a creating a paradox. It’s got to be someone that wasn’t there before, like for example, you! Now get in the box.”

Ren nodded, pretending to have understood what the other had said. 

In the doorway of the machine, he turned around. 

“Grian, my dude, are you sure this is safe?”

“Positive. Plus Ren, this is a oneshot, what could go wrong?”

Grian hurriedly shoves Ren into the time machine, slamming the door shut behind him. Ren gazed around at all the different buttons and levers, looking bewildered. 

“Okay, now do exactly as I say,” came Grian’s slightly muffled voice from the outside. Ren nodded, then remembered that the builder couldn’t see him. 

“Sure thing!” he yelled back. 

“Alright mate, do you see that compass?”

“Yea?”

“Spin it clockwise for three turns!”

Ren fiddled with the compass on the wall in front of him. 

“Done!”

“Okay, now flick the lever on the right.”

“Got it! wait wHAT THE-“

The top beacon exploded with white light, blinding Grian and making him stumble back. As the builder blinked spots out of his eyes, he noticed that both Ren and the time machine were gone. He got back up and brushed the dust off his legs. According to his watch, his partner in crime should be back in 34...33...32 seconds. He sat down on Ren’s stool and started to wait. 

~~~~~

Ren fell over and banged his head rather painfully against a wall, as the time machine violently shook. The beacon in its center suddenly stopped glowing, which Ren interpreted as a sign that he was safe. He leaned on it as he got up from the iron floor, feeling a bit dizzy. 

Ren pushes open the iron door and found himself in an alleyway. One thing was for sure; he wasn’t in HermitCraft anymore. 

Memorizing his own location, he walked out onto the street, and immediately saw who he was looking for. Sure, he was younger, and wearing a uniform, but his fringe and eyes were just the same. 

Mini Grian was chatting happily with two other guys, his loud laughter carrying across the street. One had bunny ears, and the other had blue and red headphones. He supposed the two of them must be the infamous Sam and Taurtis. 

He approached the group. Headphones noticed him first, pointing Ren out to the rest of them. Bunny guy pulled out a knife. Ren stopped and put his hands up in surrender, suddenly fearful. 

“Ey, I just want to talk to Grian.”

The two others looked at Grian, who nodded. Seeing his go-ahead, headphones let him be, while the kid with the knife tried to stay behind. 

“Hey, Sam, it’s ok. Go with Taurtis, I’ll be right there,” reassured Mini Grian. Sam reluctantly nodded and caught up Taurtis, stuffing his weapon back into his backpack. 

Mini Grian turned to a slightly intimidated Ren. 

“So, who are you and what do you need?”, he asked, sounding remarkably like the Grian that Ren knew. 

Ren forced himself to smile at the other. 

“My name is Ren. I’m one of your friends from four years in the future. Other Grian sent me back here to give you this.” He held out the envelope, which Mini Grian quickly grabbed. He looked inside it and grinned, then stuffed it into his uniform’s pocket. 

“Thanks Ren from the future. Also, tell the other Grian I said hi!” Mini G sprinted off to the others, Sam still looking at Ren suspiciously. 

Ren took a breath of relief and sneaked back into the alleyway where he left the time machine. Sure enough, it was waiting for him there. He went inside the iron box and repeated the process that got him here. 

Turn the compass three times, clockwise. 

Flick the lever. 

The time machine lit up and started to shake again, but this time, Ren was slightly more prepared. He hugged the wall and refused to let go until the earthquake stopped and the beacon turned off. He stumbled out of the machine and faceplanted in front of Grian, who was sitting on Ren’s chair. 

“Ah, Ren! Just on time! I presume you completed the mission?”

Ren lifted his head out of the dirt and slowly turned to look at Grian, disbelief in his eyes. 

“Hey G?”

“Hmm?”

“Never. Again.”

“Geez, okay!” Grian offered a hand to Ren to help him up. Ren pulled himself up via Grian’s arm and immediately began brushing the dirt and dust off of his clothes. 

“Now that that’s over with, you have a lot of explaining to do! How were there backpacks? Or knives? Why did the bunny kid threaten me with a knife?” As an afterthought, Ren added, “And what was in the envelope?”

Grian laughed at Ren’s confusion. 

“Sam was... an interesting person. Threatening people with knives was kinda his thing, although, it started to get a bit worst than that the more we hung out.” The builder shot Ren a look that clearly said the topic was closed. 

“What about the backpacks? How did they exist?”

“I don’t know, Ren. They were just kind of... there. It felt natural.” Grian thought about his answer a bit, then continued. “We had a lot of other things that also don’t exist in HermitCraft. There were comics, real currency, and robots! Taurtis and I even created our own brand of chips together. We called them Tauritos.” The Brit smiled sadly as he remembered all the fun times he had with his high school friends. 

“And the envelope?”, inquired Ren, quickly snapping Grian back to attention. “The one you said was going to fix the worst moment of your life?”

Grian blushed a bit, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. 

“Well... I might have exaggerated that part just slightly...”

Ren snorted. “Yeah, I figured.”

“Oh.”

“But really, what was in that envelope?”

~~~~~

“Hey guys, wait up!”, yelled Grian, breathless from sprinting. The pair paused and waited for him to catch up. 

“What did that guy want?”, asked Taurtis, worried for his friend. 

“Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to talk. I know him from somewhere else, and he wanted to say hi.” The other two looked satisfied with his answer. 

Just then, the trio passed by CrabManCarl’s shop. 

“Please can we go get something?”, begged Grian. “I haven’t eaten lunch! Or breakfast!”

The trio went inside of the shop. Grian picked out a package of pocky, while Sam and Taurtis got other snacks for themselves.

At the counter, Sam and Taurtis turned to Grian. 

“Every single time we’re here, you expect us to pay for your stuff because you forget your money. Well that ends today, Grian! So if you don’t have the cash, you’re not getting anything from CrabManCarl’s!”

Taurtis and Sam stared down at Grian, finally triumphant that they made him learn his lesson. However, the Brit just calmly smiled. He took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. 

Sam flipped the envelope over and read the text on the back. His face paled. There it was, in Grian’s signature messy cursive. 

_CrabManCarl money._

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write for fun, plus this is unedited, so I’m really sorry if this is bad, but I had an idea and decided to roll with it.
> 
> Also this whole thing was typed in my notes app at 2 am. What made me think that this was a good idea?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Old Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429130) by [LunaStarSeeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker)




End file.
